Choices
by Living an incomplete life
Summary: Hermione finally belongs to Harry, but when Ron gets involved, who will she chose? Please read this-its my first one. Theres a sequel coming up-i already started it. plez review!
1. Flashbacks

Hermione leaned out of the window. The wind blew her hair back as the train sped by mountains and plains. She sighed with sadness even though she was going back to Hogwarts for her 6th year. She hadn't seen Harry or the Weasleys anywhere at the station. She was alone. As she thought about this, she worried about what had happened. She knew Ron was all right-she had seen him the week before the train came. Hermione smiled at this memory..........

Hermione stepped out of the taxi. Her parents did not know she was here. She remembered where Sirius's house was, and it appeared. She opened the large, broken door. Just as she had suspected, it was empty. Hermione looked around, devastated to be thinking about Sirius and Harry and.....Ron...... She remembered the first day they had both arrived. It was the day she fell in love with him. As she walked through the house, she heard a clatter of plates. _Funny_, she thought, _Kreacher was killed, so who is that_? Of course, being Hermione, she investigated. "Hermione, what are you doing here?" It was Ron, the clumsy pure-blood that made her laugh. "I should ask you the same thing. Do your parents know you are here?" she asked, walking over to him. "No......I just miss Sirius and the good old times we had here," he said, approaching her cautiously. They were now an inch apart. "We can't do this," Hermione protested, "What about Harry?" "What about him?" Ron replied softly, now fingering her curls. "You know what I mean," she said, turning away, "You know that we have been going out since the middle of the summer." "But I also know we are meant to be together," Ron said. He placed his hand on her cheek, and then........their lips met.

Hermione walked back to the train carriage she had found. No one could cheer her up. If Harry and Ron, mainly Ron, didn't come, she would not be able to concentrate. More importantly, a week after they arrived would be the big back-to-school ball. She had bought a new dress, hoping that Ron would be the one taking her. Now, she might not even go. She closed her eyes and slept.

"Hermione.....Hermione......wake up Hermione!" Someone was gently whispering to her. Hermione opened her eyes and found comfort. It was Ron. He, Ginny, and Harry were in the carriage, at this moment. "Where were you all?" she asked, embracing Ron in an impassionate hug. "Let me explain...trust me, this is a good story," Harry said, grinning, slipping an arm around her waist.


	2. Confrontation

Hermione squirmed uncomfortably under Harry's arm as he began the tale. "So," he said, "Ron and I missed the train, and Ginny was in the Prefects' carriage the entire time. By the way, did the food trolley already com by?" Hermione nodded, her eyes still on Ron, who was looking just as uncomfortable as she felt. Harry kissed her on the cheek, and he and Ginny left, Harry for the trolley, and Ginny for the Prefect's carriage. "Ron," Hermione began. "Please, don't. You were right. We were living in a fantasy where you weren't with Harry. We were living in a fantasy where you and me were us," Ron said, getting up and walking towards the door. But Hermione got up and stopped him. "I made a mistake that day, and every time I look at you, I want to do it again. But I need to know," Hermione spoke, her voice getting choked up with tears, "Do you or don't you have feelings for me?" Ron looked at her, remembering the day they first met on the train, drinking in her beauty. "Yes." They pulled together in a passionate kiss, both of them wishing that Harry would stay at the food trolley. Someone saw them, however, and they didn't know until the next week.

A few days later, Hermione giggled with all the other popular 6th year girls. She ignored the fact that Harry's arm was around her shoulders, and the fact that he was the reason she was popular. She looked at the clock on the wall of the Transfiguration classroom. A quarter to three. She and Ron, who was standing next to Harry, nodded to each other. "Oh no," Hermione cried, as Ron silently left the room unnoticed, "I've forgotten my books! I have to go back to the common room and get them!" Harry began to lead her towards the door, "I'll come with you." "No, no, I've got it. See you later," and with a quick kiss to Harry, she left, not for the common room, but for the lake-the beautiful, magical lake.

"Hey," Ron said, getting up. "Sorry I took so long. Harry didn't want me to leave without him!" Hermione said. They shared a long, romantic kiss and then sat down under the tree, Ron's arm around her shoulder. Unlike when Harry held her, Hermione snuggled closer, smiling with pleasure. "I knew it," came a cold voice from behind the tree. Hermione recognized the voice, jumped up, and tried to explain .......


	3. Change of Character

Draco Malfoy was a menacing, smart, but evil student. However, he knew his way around the school, around foes, and around rumors. So, when he heard a rumor about "Weasel" and the "Mudblood," he thought it was too perfect to be true, that is, until he saw inside the compartment. He was on his way, like many other students, to the food trolley, when he saw a sight that made him quiver with pleasure and disgust. Harry Potter's girl with the low-down pure-blood. This was exactly what he needed.

"I knew it!" Draco accused with glee as he watched Ron and Hermione's joy. Hermione got up quickly and spoke, "Please, I know you hate me, and I know you hate Ron, but please don't tell Harry! You hate him worse, and you would love this! You would love the fact that his girlfriend is sneaking behind his back, and you know it!" Stunned by the truth, Draco stepped back as Ron got up. "Draco, we belong together," he said, wrapping Hermione in his arms, "Harry doesn't seem to get that." Draco stepped closer, as though ready to attack. Ron stepped in front of Hermione, protecting her. "Alright. I won't tell Harry!" Draco spat, turning around. He stopped suddenly, and with a drastic change of character, he said, softly, "But you should." Hermione and Ron looked at each other with despair. They both loved Harry dearly-he was, after all, their best friend. Draco was right.

Hermione and Ron went back to the common room separately. The other students were getting ready for something special. Hermione gasped. She had completely forgotten the ball. "Hermione! You haven't even gotten your hair done! Come on, I'll help you!" Lavender pulled her up the stairs into the girls' dormitory. "Come here Ron! I'll help you look good. Maybe a girl will ask you to go with her!" Harry said, smiling, "God, Hermione is going to look beautiful!"

Half an hour later, Harry, Ron, and Seamus were at the bottom of the grand staircase, waiting for Lavender and Hermione. All of the sudden, Hermione and Lavender appeared, looking prettier than ever. Ron's mouth dropped open, and Harry rushed forward. Seamus followed Harry. When they reached the top, Lavender kissed Seamus on the cheek and slipped her arm into his. Harry tried kissing Hermione, but she turned away. Ron sensed what she was thinking. As Harry led Hermione down the stairs, his hand gripping hers, Ron looked at her, and their eyes met. They both knew at that moment, that tonight was the night Harry would find out.


	4. The ball

Harry and Seamus escorted their beautiful dates to the Great Hall, where the ball was taking place. They opened the double doors to screams of girls who ran over to Hermione, and yells of boys who called Harry over. The girls surrounded Hermione, asking her how she had pulled her stunning look off.

Hermione was wearing a blue, satin dress and matching sapphire jewelry: a choker, dangling earrings, and a bracelet. She had straightened her hair and pulled it up into an elegant twist. Lavender had also done her makeup. Hermione wore silver heels, the most beautiful she found. To Harry, she was beautiful. To Ron, she was an angel.

Harry was with the boys, talking so much that he did not realize that Ron, the bachelor of the ball, was sitting alone, unwanted, and uncomfortably. A slow song started, and everyone watched as Harry strode over to Hermione, took her hand, and led her to the dance floor. Hermione smiled as he pulled her close, but, Ron noticed, it did not meet her eyes. They seemed sad, and as she glanced over Harry's shoulder at Ron, Ron could see that she wanted him. He couldn't take it anymore, and Ron got up and stormed outside, next to the rose bushes. The song was soon over, and everyone went back to their groups.

"So," a voice said, "did you miss me?" It was Hermione leaning against the doorway. "I can't take this anymore, Hermione," Ron said, turning around to face her, "Harry needs to find out. I need to be with you, but in public. I can't keep this a secret much longer." I know, I know," she replied, embracing him in a hug, leaning her head against his broad shoulder, "But I don't want to hurt him." Ron looked down at her, and decided on giving her the surprise he had planned. "I have something for you," he said playfully, pulling out a small jewelry box. He opened it, and Hermione gasped at what it contained. It was the smallest, yet most precious, diamond ring she had ever seen. It was exactly what she had wanted from him. "Oh Ron! Where did you get the money for it!" Hermione exclaimed. "Never mind that," said Ron, slipping it on her finger-no not the left ring finger. Hermione examined it on her hand; it was beautiful. Just then, Harry appeared at the door, "What are you two doing here alone?" Hermione hid her hand behind her back. "Hi Harry!" she said cheerfully, fidgeting with the ring. "Hey, Ron! You look like you could borrow my date," Harry joked, as a slow song started. "Sure, why not?" Ron said, offering his arm to Hermione as she hid the ring in her hand.


	5. The fight

Harry watched as they danced to a slow waltz. Ron, of course, had a crush on her, so it was natural that he was flirting with her. But Hermione was his! Why did she seem to laugh at what he said? Why did she seem happy with him? Why did it seem that she wanted to be with him? Finally, the dance was over. _Thank goodness,_ Harry thought as he ran over to take Hermione away. But an enormous crowd of people were standing in front of him, and by the time he got through, they had disappeared. "Wondering were your mudblood girlfriend went?" a voice drifted in his ear. Harry turned around lazily to face Malfoy. "Yea, as a matter of fact," he replied. "I know where she and with whom she is with," Malfoy said slyly. "What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Harry retorted.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were dancing close outside. He spun her, and she giggled. He loved hearing her laugh. He tapped his wand, and out burst a beautiful rose. "For you," he said. Her face brightened, and she leaned in automatically for a kiss. But before their lips met, Harry jumped in the way. "Get off my girl!" he yelled, and his fist met Ron's face. Hermione screamed, and Ron got up, ready to fight. "Harry, no!" Hermione pleaded, grabbing his hand, but Harry shrugged it off, and dove for Ron. The fight continued, and would probably would have gone down to the death, that is, unless Dumbledore hadn't interfered. He waved his wand, and immediately, both boys were pushed against the wall. Hermione gave a sob and sank down against the wall. Dumbledore calmly spoke, "All students return to the ball-except for these three," pointing to Ron, Harry, and Hermione, "Professor McGonagall, please come as well."

The three walked in a straight line, Hermione in the middle. When they finally arrived Dumbledore's office, he began to speak again. "What were you two boys thinking? Explain to me why. Why did you two fight like this? It is not like you! You two are friends, but you act like enemies." Harry stubbornly refused to speak, and Ron's ears, like always, turned red. Both boys, however, kept their mouths shut. "Very well," McGonagall said, "Ten points from Gryffindor, and detention for both!" They filed out, and Harry sped up, leaving Hermione and Ron alone. "I knew this would happen," Ron said, turning to Hermione, and that's when she saw, for the first time, that he was injured. "Oh no! Ron, you have a black eye!" she said, trying to examine it. "Don't touch it," Ron replied, "It's still sensitive." Hermione buried her face in her hands. "This is all my fault!"


	6. Choose

The next day, Ron and Hermione entered the Transfiguration classroom, hand in hand. They did not expect to see Harry saving spots. They were right. Harry sat with Seamus and Lavender. All the students were mad at Hermione and Ron, except for the Slytherins. They were always looking for ways to make Harry's blood boil, and now, they didn't have to do it. Hermione could. Ron led Hermione down the aisles to the front of the classroom. She looked over at Draco. He was seated smug in his seat, clearly pleased about the fight that had broken out last night. Hermione took one long look at the blond Slytherin, and sat herself in between Ron and Ginny, who had saved them seats. Hermione looked back at Harry. His eyes, normally kind and caring, had turned icy and hateful. But Hermione saw something else in them-sorrow and pain.

Finally, their classes had ended, and it was time for the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match. Hermione raced to the locker rooms, looking for Ron, only to find that he wasn't there. "Where is he?" she whispered, looking at the other players. "I found a better keeper, _Hermione,_" Harry said from behind her, in an icy voice. "Harry, please! I'm sorry! Please, you were his friend, he was yours! And I'M SORRY!" Hermione screamed. As she spoke, she pulled from her pocket a picture of the three back in their first year and thrust it into his hand. Just then, Ginny entered from the pitch in tears. "Harry! Seamus hurt himself while warming up. We can't go on without a keeper!" Harry sighed and looked at Ginny. His eyes moved to the picture and up to Hermione. "Fine. Ron will play," he said rather reluctantly. Then, he left without a single look back.

Slytherin was in the lead 60 to 2. Harry searched desperately for the snitch and caught himself looking at Ron. He shook his head and zoomed to the other end of the field. The other seeker had found the snitch and was zooming towards it as well. And then, the crowd gasped and a girl screamed. Harry, of course, thought they were cheering him on, but then, Justin Finch-Fletchey, the announcer, said, "Oh my! Look's like the Gryffindor Keeper is in a tight spot. Someone better help him!!!" Harry looked up and saw that with one free hand, Ron was struggling to hold on to his broom. Harry now looked at Hermione. Her hands were clasped and tears were streaming down her cheeks. He thought back to the day they had all met. He had to make a decision now. Would he win and let his friend suffer? Or would he save him? Without hesitating, he made his choice.


	7. The end

_No matter what I do_

_All I think about is you_

_Even when I'm with my boo_

_Oh you know I'm crazy over you_

_No matter what I do_

_All I think about is you_

_Even when I'm with my boo_

_You know I'm crazy over you_

Harry raced his broom, swerving towards Ron. He heard cheers; Draco had caught the snitch. But that didn't matter to him. He had just realized that through thick and thin, Ron had always been his friend. And if he and Hermione wanted to be together, then he would let them. But he, Harry, would be the noble one, and if saving Ron would make Hermione happy, then so be it. He was nearing Ron now, but Ron's last finger slipped off the broom, and he plummeted to the ground. Harry gasped and dived, remembering the tactics for the Wronski Feint. He reached his hand out and grabbed Ron by the shirt collar, halting his broom midair. They were an inch from the ground, and had Harry not helped, Ron would have died. Harry looked down at Ron, but he had fainted. Typical.

Hermione stared at Ron in the bed, stroking his hand. She looked over at Harry and whispered, "Thank you." Then, she wept. For the first time in days, Harry saw her not as an enemy or a girlfriend. He saw her as a friend, and he walked around the bed to comfort her. He hugged her and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry." She cried harder, and then they both heard a cracking voice. "Harry? Hermione?" Ron had opened his eyes. "Oh thank goodness you're alright!" Hermione said, rushing over to him and kissing him. "Hermione, I need to talk to you. Privately," Ron said, sitting up and staring pointedly at Harry. "Listen, I really love you and all, but Harry saved me, and he's my friend, and I kind of owe him, and I don't want to do this, but it is really awkward, and I think that it would just be better if, and don't be mad at me," Ron stuttered. "It's alright Ron. I understand," Hermione said, caressing his hand. She kissed him one last time, and left.

The next day, Hermione went down to breakfast, expecting to be on her own. But, as she got to the common room, to boys were waiting for her, playing wizards' chess, like friends. "Hey Hermione," Ron said, getting up. Harry took the hint and got up as well. "Hey," she responded, cautiously. "Don't worry, Hermione. It's alright. Harry and I are friends again," Ron said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, and you're our friend too," Harry said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as well. Hermione simply laughed and they went on to breakfast. Someone watched them, and as he exited the shadows, Draco smiled and climbed down the stairs, watching as Hermione laughed and smiled, looking happier than she had in days. Draco's smile turned into a frown. He had no real friends, unless you counted the two blokes, Crabbe and Goyle, but their fathers were friends, not them. Draco stood on the fifth landing for a second, wishing he was Harry or Ron, and then he continued his descent.


End file.
